the Boy From District 4
by Book Freakz
Summary: Percy Jckson is the boy from district 4. Katniss Everdeen is the girl from District 12. They both fight for their families. They both come from different disricts. They both do what they aren't supposed to do when they are picked for the Games. They both fall in love with the person you are supposed to be enemies with. Now they have to face the games head on. Together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I have been MIA for a while but now I'm back but mostly for editing my previous chapters and then writing new ones. I'm so sorry! I have been MIA for a super long time! But I'm back and I suggest you reread the chapters because I will be adding new stuff but I might not change stuff, too!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Third person POV

Percy wakes up with the light streaming into the window. 'Errrrrrrrgggggg… I can't even sleep in on the reaping day,' he thinks to himself before he gets up, gets dressed, and walks into the kitchen to cook breakfast. He looks into the fridge and all they have are a few eggs and some orange juice, both from the market.

His district isn't the poorest district, but his family is one of the poorest in his district. He has to take tesserae each year for his family. Today though, even though he is only 16, he will have 25 strips of his name in the reaping bowl. Luckily, his little brother, Tyson, is only 10 so he is definitely not going in the hunger games. Even if he was of age, Percy wouldn't allow Tyson to apply for tesserae. One less thing to worry about in Percy's mind.

"Percy, you don't have to make everybody breakfast." Sally says while having a cough afterward. Sally is one of the nicest women in the world though she was really sick so Percy took over as the head of the family no matter how much protesting his mother did. He didn't trust his pig of a step-father, Gabe, to take care of the family, knowing he would make them starve with his gambling habit and Tyson was only ten.

"Yeah, Mom, I kind of do," He replies with a smile. Sally sighed and took her seat at the table.

"No you don't, Percy. Your good for nothing mother should." Gabe leans on the frame of the doorway. "I mean, isn't that what women are for?" he asks, taking a swig from the bottle he had in his hand. He gets so drunk; it makes Haymitch Abernathy – the drunken victor of district 12- look like he never had a drop of alcohol in his life. But when Gabe gets drunk, he gets violent.

Percy walks up to him and says right in his face, "You never talk to my mother like that." Gabe raises his hand and slaps him right across the face. He lands on his side with his hand on his cheek where Gabe slapped him. Sally's screaming for him to stop but can't move fast because she is too weak from her sickness. Gabe goes up to Percy and grabs the front of his shirt and punches the side of his face and drops him on the floor. "Stop!" Sally screeches. She walks toward Percy as fast as she could and helps him up.

Percy could take him, but he wasn't allowed to hurt a hair on his ugly as hell head. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, you little brat. I am your superior," Gabe says with his nose in the air.

"More like senior idiot." Percy mutters while rubbing his newly-forming bruise on the side of his temple and cheek.

"What's going on?" Tyson asks from the oppisite doorway, leading to the boy's bedroom. "Nothing, Tyson. Don't worry about anything. I made some eggs and I am gonna go fishing today," Percy replies, putting a fake smile on for his brother.

Tyson smiles brightly. "Okay," he says cheerfully, plopping down in his seat. "How come you have a bruise on your head, Perce?" Tyson asks.

"It's nothin'"

"Perseus Jackson, tell me why you have a bruise on the side of your head." Tyson demands forcefully. Percy chuckles. he can't help but laugh when his brother tries to act bossy. The boy is ten and everybody in the whole town knows he can't hurt a fly.

"I just ran into a pole yesterday night when I came home. You know how clumsy I can be," Percy lies smoothly. Percy doesn't want Tyson to know how Gabe treats him. Gabe is only violent towards Percy and that is all he wants it to be.

"Yeah, you're very clumsy. You broke your leg last year when all you did was trip!" Tyson exclaims.

Percy cracks a smile and is happy to see his little brother happy. "Yeah, I am," Percy chuckles.

"I'm going fishing now. See you at 12 to get ready for the reaping!" he says, while kissing his little brother on the top of his head and he is out the door heading towards the beach to fish.

**I hope I got the tesserae correct this time! It took me forever to figure out tesserae! Correct me if I'm wrong! So this is the end of the edited edition of chapter 1! I suggest you go and look up a few songs! 1. The fray- how to save a life.**

**2. The script- hall of fame.**

**3. ed sheeran- drunk**

**4. celine dion- it's all coming back to me now**

**ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Rick Riordan and Suzanne Collins.**

'Ahhhhhhhhhh…. Home territory,' I think to myself, while on a little boat I frequently borrow from my best friend. 'Owwwwww,' I think. Gabe hits very hard. My bruises hurt like hell but I don't regret speaking up for my mother. I hear a faint, "Percy!" and turn my head and see a bunch of girls with revealing clothes on. In my mind, they are basically my fan club. They follow me everywhere. I sigh and roll my eyes and go back fishing.

"So Percy, how are you doing? I see you borrowed my fishing boat." I turn around and see my best friend, Finnick Odair in a small rowboat beside his boat I am borrowing. He won the 64th hunger games and is now a mentor/victor of district 4. I smile and he hops on to his boat. I go up to him and give him a bro-hug.** (Don't know how boys hug) **"I see you have a little fan club. They were cooing over you, shirtless."

"Percy Jackson is turning into a mini Finnick!" he yells to the sea, while bursting out laughing. I roll my eyes and chuckle. "I see Gabe got to you this morning." Finnick says, turning serious.

"Yea, no big deal," I mumble. "So how are you doing in the capitol and Annie?" I say, hoping to change the subject. Almost anything can make him talk about Annie Cresta.

Annie Cresta is a victor who went insane. She freaked when she was in the Hunger Games and her district partner was killed in front of her. The only reason she won was because she was the best swimmer. And he fell totally in love with her and her with him. The sweet part? He goes and sees and spends time with her anytime he can. She always sits on the shore of the beach and nobody bothers her. Finnick Odair, love interest of every woman in the capital, is in love with Annie Cresta, broken and crazy girl in District 4.

He told me everything about himself and I told him everything about myself. No secrets.

"Fine, now tell me why you don't sock him in the face back." He says angrily.

"Because he has a way with words. He can make the peacekeepers whip me, so bad you wouldn't be able to recognize me when they are done, all because he would say I hit him for no reason at all." I retort back. I guess that shut him up.

"Why don't you train with me for the hunger games? You are deadly with a sword and a trident. If you go in you could win for our District." Finnick says, changing the subject.

"No. I have to take care of my family and Smelly Gabe. I don't plan on going into the hunger games and I definitely won't volunteer to get a free ticket to die." I rub a tired hand over my eyes. A sudden thought occurred to me. "Hey what time is it?" I inquire.

"11:45, why?" Finnick asks curiously.

"Crap I gotta get home for the reaping. See you later!" I say, already hopping into the water with the fish I have caught. "Percy! What am I suppose to do with two boats?" he yells out, outraged.

"Well, they're your boats! Take 'em home!" I yell back, already half way to the shore.

I got out of the water and I forgot my shirt and shoes on the boat. Crap. I look left and right to see if my 'fan club' is still around , but it seems they already left to get ready for the reaping. I let out the breath I was holding. I run home, fish still in hand and get to the house.

"I'm home" I yell to the seemingly empty house. My mom comes out from the kitchen and says, "Good, you're home. I have a hot bath waiting for you." She points to the fish and says, "You can go trade those at the black market after the reaping. Now go get ready." I walk up to her and kiss her forehead.

"Thanks, Mom. I love you."

"Percy! Hey, you're back!" Tyson says while giving me a hug! I gave him a nuggie in return. I see what he was wearing. It's his best clothing he has. A white shirt on and some pants, that don't have dirt on them, and some shoes.

I get ready for the reaping and look into the small mirror I have in my room and look at myself, worry and fear finally settling in. The hunger games. 24 people go in and 1 comes out. I hope the odds are in my favor.

I look at myself and see my untamable locks that are even blacker than night. I see my tan skin with my pink lips that never kissed a girl. I see my mesmerizing sea-green eyes; I am told that they are.

I also see my new bruise. 'Damn you, Gabe.' I wear a light blue shirt that was owned by my biological father. Some black pants and some dress shoes. I take one last look at myself and walk back to the kitchen.

My mom looks at me and her breath catches in her throat. "You look so much like your father," She says while tears gather up in her eyes. My father gave birth to me and my brother but then left and got lost at sea. I have no clue why she married smelly Gabe. Well, he had money, we needed money. They got married, he spent it all and my mom never left him. He started hitting me when I was 10. 6 years I have been living with his crap.

My mom looks at her watch and says "oh dear, it's 12:50 we better get going. Tyson! Gabe! Come on, we have to go to the reaping." They come out and we walk to the small town square. I part with my family and go register. I see Gabe placing bets on who is going to be the tribute. Usual Gabe. I walk to where all the other 16 year-old boys and stand my ground. I see right next to me my other best friend, Grover Underwood.

He is a major earth lover and has a girlfriend named Juniper Fern who is equally crazy about the earth. "Hey man, how's it going?" I ask to him. He looks unhealthily pale, most likely worried about his girlfriend and him. He lives in one of the more better off districts so he doesn't have to be too worried about being picked.

"Nothing, oh it's starting." He says while fidgeting. I tune out of our mayor's speech until our district's escort, Polly Willikers, comes on to the stage. Her powdered wig and extremely high heels stands out of our dull colors. She taps the microphone three times before saying in her ridiculous accent, "Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor! Isn't it so exciting? A chance at bringing glory to your district?" nobody answers. She starts to look uncomfortable. "Well then, let's just get on with the show!" she walks to the girls' reaping ball and says like she always does, "Ladies first." She outs her hand into the crystal ball full of girl's names from 12-18. I see Grover trembling, terrified Juniper will be picked. "And the female tribute is," we wait in suspense pause as she looks over the name scrawled on the piece of paper that could mean somebody's life is at stake. "Layla Kensington!" I see Grover visibly relax but not fully as he is also nervous for himself

I look over to the girl and I recognize her as a girl in my grade. She is one of the better off ones. She is okay looking but not one of the more drop dead gorgeous ones. She has brown hair and freckles all across her nose. She walks toward the stage in a daze; like she can't believe she was called. She staggers here and there until she brings her hands into fists and stands still. But you could still see the panic in her eyes. "Any volunteers?" Polly asks. I always found the idea of someone volunteering to go their death is stupid. No one says a word. "Now, on to the boys." Polly moves to the crystal ball for the boys where my name is entered there 25 times. What are the odds of her picking me? She puts her hand in the bowl and I hold my breath. "And the male tribute is," her painted yellow nails go into the bowl and pull out a piece of paper and she reads it and smiles. 'Please let the odds be in my favor. Please let the odds be in my favor,' I chant in my head. "Percy Jackson!" she says.

My breath stops in my throat. The odds were not in my favor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Rick Riordan and Suzanne Collins.**

You know how when something happens and somebody says, "I saw my life flash before my eyes," and you think they're being dramatic? They're not. They aren't being dramatic and they aren't lying because I see _my _life flash before my eyes.

I see myself and Tyson playing in the water by the shore. Splashing each other and laughing.

I see my mother tucking in Tyson while I stood by the door. Her telling him a story from her past and me just sitting by the door, in captured by her words.

I see Tyson and I rough housing. I see my mother making lunch with a smile on her face.

I am taken out of my trance with a slight shake from Grover. He looks as white as a sheet. I plan on staying alive and coming back to Tyson and my mom. Step 1 of Staying Alive: Make Yourself Worth the Money the Sponsors Should Give You. I look at Finnick, whose back is as stiff as a board in his seat next to the mayor. He has wide eyes and worry can definitely be seen in them. I wipe my face of all emotion and start walking up to the stage where the ridiculous capital woman is beckoning me to come forward. I look at the stage with steely determination to go up there not looking like a kid, but as a man. I start walking slowly towards the stage, chanting which foot to put in front of me in my head. _Right. Left. Right. left. _I'm stopped half way by a loud, "Percy!" I would know anywhere. Tyson.

Tyson runs up to me with tears already streaming down his face. I get down on my knees and open my arms for a hug I'm positive I'm going to get. He tackles me in a hug. "Don't go, Percy! Please, don't go!" I hear him murmur in my chest. His desperate voice tears at my heart; making me want to cave to his wishes and stay. I wrap my arms around his smaller body. And I hug him tight. I feel a tear drop but I wipe it off as fast as I can. I gently pull him off me, placing my hands on his shoulders. I glance at my mother and see her with a hand over her mouth by shock, with tears slowly falling down her sweet face. I turn back to Tyson and see his brown eyes red from crying.

"You are going to become the man of the house while I'm gone, ok?" He nods his head and I engulf him in another hug. "Now go back to Mom, I'll see you in the back room to say goodbyes." I cast a glance at Polly and see her giving me a disapproving look. I cast my sight back on my brother and he nods solemnly and turns around back to our crying mother.

I slip my cool and confident façade back into place, wiping my face of all emotion and make my way to the stairs. Once I'm up on the stage, I plant my feet in my spot and cast off a façade of being strong and proud to be here to go to the hunger games, but that is the exact opposite. I am signing my own death warrant. Polly asks to the silent crowd, "Do we have any volunteers?" Nobody answers. Nobody volunteers. Nobdy takes my place to get sent to death. Nobody does.

"Let's give it up for the tributes of district 4!" Polly yells into the microphone. The crowd burst out in cheers. The sick people. But there are a few those that don't clap and give me silent respect. In the back I see Gabe get money. The sick bastard, himself, bet on his own stepson to go into the Games. The peacekeepers escort us off the stage and I look over one of the peacekeepers shoulder and see my mom and Tyson crying and hugging each other.

They take Layla and me to the rooms to say goodbye to our families and friends

We're escorted, not _forced _or _taken_, but _escorted_ to rooms across the hall from one another. I'm taken to the right; Layla is taken to the left. The room is old but with dark, navy blue velvet couches and chairs. I only know it is velvet because the uniforms the girls wear has a collar made of velvet and they always talk about it. I laugh at the irony; me thinking about school when I'm being sentenced to death. Unless I survive the executions by some miracle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Rick Riordan and Suzanne Collins.**

Percy's POV

I take a seat on the couch, knowing my brother and my mom will be in here. I pull up the sleeves of my shirt more, mentally preparing myself for what is to come. I can't cry while I'm saying good bye to my friends and family. They need me to be strong.

One of the best ways of surviving the hunger games and coming home is to not show weakness. Sponsors are going to be sponsoring those that are strong and people that cry are considered weak. I can't be showed as weak towards my opponents. I need to be seen as a threat, but not as much as a threat as they would hunt me down first. I need to come home. I hear the door creak open and I whip my head towards it, ready and alert.

A peacekeeper comes in and says, "Your first visitors are here," and leaves. My mom and my brother come in; both have red eyes from crying already. I stand up quicly. It pains me so much that I'm the cause of their tears. My brother immediately comes in and tackles me in a hug that could rival a Cyclops.**(1)** Tyson's tears are starting up again and it takes all my power not to cry with him. I sit him next to me and just hug his head to my chest. Heaving heavy breaths so I won't cry. My mom floats over like a ghost and puts her arms around us and silently sobs because her baby is going to a game of deaths. _"24 goes in 1 comes out_," a raspy voice in my head chants over and over and over. It's sick. The capitol takes _children_ and makes them kill each other. And you think the victor would be slap happy and all shits and giggles? It's _not. _Even the victors never fully make it out of the arena unscathed. They might be alive, but when they get out of the arena they are forever haunted with nightmares and guilt of killing other children. They are forever broken. The only reason Finnick is still some-what sane is because of Annie. He has an anchor to the real world. Somebody who understands what he has been through. Annie may seem crazy but she some-what understands what's happening to her and around her because she has Finnick. Sometimes, I think it would be better to be killed than to be the Victor. It would end.

The victors turn towards being a drunkard _because _of the nightmares. I understand why they turn towards alcohol. But I can't think these thoughts. I can't.

I'm shaken out of my thoughts by a cross between a sob and a moan from Tyson. We're still standing so we silently go to the couch in solemn silence. I put Tyson on my lap and hold him. I know he's ten but sometimes you just wanna be held in a dear one's arms, especially if it is one of the last times you'll get the chance. I know the feeling. "Mom, Tyson, please, whatever you do, whatever happens on that television screen, keep living your lives. No matter what happens, move on. Promise me you will," I say forcefully looking at the wall in front of me. My mom nods shakily with tears threatening to spill out, but Tyson turns around with red eyes so he faces me.

"What are you talking about?" Tyson asks outraged. "You'll come home, wont you?" he asks with sadness laced into his voice and tears threatening to spill out.

I look towards the ground, not being able to face Tyson with my answer to come. "I…. don't know Tyson, I'm sorry." I reply with pure and utterly sadness in my voice. You have no clue how much I just want to cry.

"You'll at least try for mom and me, won't you?" he asks while tears trickle down his face.

"That's a promise I intend to keep, to my last breath." I reply knowing my last breath might come sooner than planned. He nods and cries into my shirt. I turn to my mom. "Mom, do me a favor. Kick Gabe out of the house while I'm gone." I say with a small grin.

She smiles a small, sad smile and says, "I will, and you know that I love you, right?" she asks.

I say, "forever-"

"And always," Tyson cuts in and finishes for us. We all laugh at out habits that we did before going to bed, every night.

A peacekeeper barges in and says, "Times up." My mother and brother are about to protest when I hold up a finger. I slide Tyson off my lap and walk towards the peacekeeper. I whisper in his ear while taking a $5 out of my pocket and put it in his hands.

"I think you can let us have 5 more minutes, don't you think?" I ask and immediately he checks his pocket watch.

"Oh sorry, you have 5 more minutes to say good-bye," and walks out the door. I turn back to my family with a light grin on my face.

"Perseus Aaron Jackson, did you just bribe that peacekeeper to give us more time?" my mom asked with a small grin. I hung my head playfully and Tyson bursts into laughter with my mom and me tagging along and for just a sliver of a second everything felt normal. Like we were back at home just playing around, but in a second we all went silent, remembering why we were in a small room with a velvet couch and chair, why my mom and brother had tear stains on their face and why we are saying good-byes of all things.

I take my spot in between them again. "I am the main provider for the family but I won't be here for a while but Tyson, you are an amazing fisher and could probably trade in the B.M. **(2)** to get by without me. Mom when you kick out Gabe you are going to save a significantly large sum of money. You will get by without me and remember I will always be there for you guys, physically or spiritually." I say just in time because a peacekeeper came in and we knew our time was up. I gave them each a strong embrace and an I love you then they were herded out of the room.

I breathe a large sigh and plop myself on the comfortable couch. The door opens again. _Who else would want to see me?_I think. My thought was answered when the door opened more and Grover came in and tackles me in a hug. I hug him back. We have been best friends since we were twelve and we made a secret fort and everything. Illegally, of course. The Capital bans everything fun.

"Hey G-man," I say to him, using his nickname. He lets go of me and we do our handshake. "You're allowed a one token from home while you're in the arena. Take this," He says, while digging in his pocket and taking a leather necklace with wooden beads from it. I take the necklace and see it has a year symbolizing for how many years we have been best friends.

5 beads for 4 years of friendship. The first bead is of lightning bolt that made us meet each other. We sort of got struck by lightning and met at the local apothecary. The second bead is of a golden shirt that we used as a flag for our fort the year we made it. The third is of a huntress made of stars while her bow is mid-drawn for when we went star gazing and I said that was my favorite constellation and he agreed. The fourth is of a maze that we blew up at school while doing a science experiment. And the fifth is the saddest. It has the names of our passed-away friends that died just this summer. My friends, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher, Luke Castellan, and a few more. They died while our old school building was on fire.

The bead has a building on it with their names on it going around the building. The building stands for the school that was on fire. Everybody was sad at the lost and they were all my close friends which made their lost even worse. "Thanks a lot, G-man, I love it." I put the necklace on and it fits perfectly. I give him a hug and the peacekeeper comes in and says his time is up. He walks out the door.

I turn towards the peacekeeper. "Is that my last visitor?" I ask him.

He replies, "Yes, just let me see when we can take you to the train station." And walks out of the door.

I, again, plop myself back on the couch. I play with my new necklace while thinking back on what just happened. The peacekeeper came back with a nod saying it is time. I am led out of the room with a peacekeeper on my left and right. We meet up with Layla, Finnick, and Polly. Layla has red eyes you can obviously see, knowing she has cried during her good byes, but still manages to try and flirt with me. We go to a set of doors and I wipe my face of all emotion. When we walk out of the doors I am happy to say I did. The train station was swarmed with cameramen and video tapers. I didn't give any of them my attention and looked at my goal, the door of the train. While walking I did catch a peek at one of the monitors and see my face and you can see no emotion. Just the stone hard and cold face I put up as my façade.

Once we were in the cart Polly says, "Your rooms are just through that door. Percy, you're on the right, Layla, you're on the left. You can go to your rooms right now or do whatever you want until dinner time in one hour. Ta-ta!" I immediately go to my room. It was a nice small room with a one person bed and a bathroom with a shower, sink, and toilet. All the necessities we would need during our stay. But I didn't pay much attention to the details. I closed the door and jumped on the bed face first and groaned into the pillow. This is going to be one hell of a long train ride.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Rick Riordan and Suzanne Collins.**

After a while lying with my face in the pillow, I decide to get changed. I strip down and fold my reaping clothes in a neat pile and set them on my wooden dresser. I go into the bathroom big enough for one and turn on the shower to get it warmed up. I take off my boxers and get into the shower. The warm water runs down my back. I take a deep breath and just stand there, thinking about how I'm going to survive. I think about how my mom and little brother are going to survive without me. I wonder how I'm going to survive without them. But I can't think about that. Not now. Not ever.

I stop thinking and just wash myself. I wash my hair and my body. I step out of the shower and am meted with a blast of cold air. I quickly pull my towel around my waist and tie it. I take another towel and air-dry it with another towel. I finish and put the towel around my neck.

I step out of the bathroom and I take a few seconds to look around the small room. The room is calm and serene with soft blues and greens covering the walls. It's like they were trying to calm down the tribute that was going to the Games. News flash: you can't calm somebody down with _colors_ when they are getting sent to their death.

I get dressed in a black muscle shirt and some dark green camouflage pants and a pair of boots. I look in the mirror and am greeted by a sight I have seen only once before. I have a stress vain and I have to take a dozen of slow and even breaths to make it go away. I have a bruise blossoming on my cheek from this morning. Amazing how much can happen in the last four hours. And fear and panic in my eyes. Like a caged desperate animal willing to do anything to be set free. I think I am desperate, though. I have to be able to provide for my family. I have to. I can't live without them. I don't want to cause them pain or loss or sadness because I'm just _me. _Nothing special. Just plain, old Percy Jackson. But my brother Tyson is energetic, bright, amazing, and just plain awesome. My mother is the kindest, most loving person you will ever meet. My father was brave, strong, adventurous, and smart. How did I become a member of such an amazing family when I'm just boring and dumb? I can barely pass 10th grade! The only thing I can pass I foreign languages, which I don't even know why we take it and why it is so useful, and it's only because Greek is my second language! I blame the letters floating off the stupid page and giving me a headache for my incapable in schoolwork. I have found, though, that my battle instincts are impeccable, as Finnick says. I spar with him, here and there, and we almost tie each time. One time I beat him and he beat me once.

I punch the dresser in a burst of anger and then start spewing curses when I feel pain n y knuckles from punching the dresser. Made of wood.

I wouldn't even need to worry about all of this if I didn't get picked for the stupid Games. The Capital is evil. They put _children _in the Games to teach the past districts not to go against them. The children have to kill other children to survive. I hate that they put me in this spot. I hate they have the Games. I hate everything about the Capital. More importantly, I hate the Capital.

I hear a knock on the door and my head whips toward the door. "Percy? You okay in there?" a voice, as I recognize to be Finnick's, says through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I call back. But I'm not.

"Okay, but come out as soon as your done getting dressed! We have to watch the recap of the Reapings! We have to figure out who our main problems are to get rid of." I hear resounding footsteps and I let out a breath. I have to finish up in here, I think.

I fold my towels in a neat stack and put it next to the reaping clothes I too off earlier. I press a hand to my clothes and just let it stay there. All I want is to feel it, as I won't have a lot of time in the future to admire them. To admire a piece of my old life before the Games. I sigh and put the clothes of my father in a bag under m bed so nobody can take away the only piece, except my necklace, of my old life. I look in the mirror one last time and the placing of my hair bothers me so I run a hand in it and mess it up. I sigh and look in the mirror. All I want is to have my old life back. Is it really that hard? I guess so.

**Line break**

I open the door of my room to leave just as Polly was about to knock on the door. "Don't you look handsome?" she says. I don't answer her. "Well, okay then. Let's go to the table to eat."

I follow her to the table where Finnick and Layla are already seated. I take a seat net to Layla and I feel a hand on my thigh super close to my you-know-what. I jump out of my seat and I bump the table in the process of getting up so abruptly. Finnick start laughing. He starts laughing so hard he falls out of his own chair and even when he was on the floor he is still laughing! "Percy! What are you doing? Get back in your seat this instant!" Polly shrieks.

I start to blush furiously and I realize my face must look like a tomato by now. "Can I switch places with Finnick?"

Polly pinches the bride of her nose and sighs. She nods her head and gives the sign that we can. I help Finnick off of the floor and get the chair in the correct position. I take my seat next to Polly.

The servants come out and the one that's serving me drops some of the vegetables that she was bringing me. I reach down to help her clean it up, but Polly stops me. "You are not a servant! You do not help them clean up!" I wave her off and keep helping the young servant.

After we are done, I help her back to her feet and smile and she smiles back. "Thanks for cleaning up," I say. She just keeps smiling. I start to feel uncomfortable as she only smiles, but doesn't talk. I start pondering and I ask a question that I am afraid of the answer. "Can you speak?" she shakes her head sadly and my heart drops into my stomach. "So you're an avox?" I say it more as a statement than a question. She nods her head and my suspicions are correct. "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what you could have done to have that done to you," I say with sincerity and I place a comforting hand on her. She smiles a bright smile and I can't help but smile back. "What's your name?" she takes a napkin, but before she could write her name down, Polly snatches the napkin from the poor girl's hand.

"Get back to work, avox. Percy, sit down and finish your meal." Polly says stiffly and takes her seat in her chair and Percy quickly follows her lead. Finnick and Layla stares down at their food in silence as they eat.

The rest of the meal is left in uncomfortable and awkward silence. Percy eats a bit of the food here and there as he stares at the capitol food. Percy may be on the brink of starvation when he was at home, but Percy knows when a food is too creamy and heavy that it will make you sick if you don't eat it on a regular basis.

After they are all done eating, they go to the small living room with a television, and all take a seat to watch the recap of the reapings. Finnick advises them to take mental notes as to who should be their own ally or their worst enemy.

Layla responds eagerly as Percy just gives Finnick a solemn look and barely nods, to show Finnick he understands. The recaps start in numerical order, as it is District 1-12.

District 1 has careers, as they are those that choose to be in the Hunger Games and volunteer for the poor sap that got chosen. The two look like they should be in tuxes and dresses instead of going into the Games. They are both very skinny and the male tribute reminds Percy of a giraffe. The girl looks innocent, but Percy knows the innocent ones are the ones to watch out for. Stupid, Percy thinks. They look stupid and will need the brains and the brawn to survive, but they aren't going to be killed first as they are careers and they always travel in packs.

District 2 also has careers. Well, Percy thinks, the usual districts with careers are Districts 1,2,and 4. The male is big and burly. He looks like he will take down everybody that will stand in his way. Confidence is the perfect word to describe him. He has strength on his side, but he does not have agility or speed. Perfect warrior my ass, Percy thinks. A warrior can be strong, but they will jut be a pile of muscles if they don't have agility or speed. A faster opponent could easily cut him, given the correct chance to strike.

The female of district 1 is very swift, skilled with knives, and is confident, just as her partner is. The sad part is she doesn't have a lot of muscle. A person that is 2x the size of her could easily pin her down and end her. But they would have to capture her first. Too much confidence is the downfall of a warrior, no matter the skill.

District 3 blends in with faces he would see at school. They don't stand out and Percy guesses they will be killed in the first 48 hours.

They skip his district, because they already know what happens. Percy and Layla get picked, but his brother, Tyson interrupt Percy to his walk to the stage etc.

Districts 5,6,7,8,9,10 blend in with the guilt that is forming when he thinks about how he will have to kill at least one person. How the blood will be on his hands. How that person won't be going home to their brothers or sisters. But he blocks it out and decides he can't get close to anyone, so when he has to kill, they will be a nameless, faceless tribute. Percy considers District 7 and the girl with a fox like face from district 5 a problem as they have prior training with axes, but they aren't as big of a problem as the Careers are, and how the fox face girl looks, smart and cunning, like a real fox.

District 11 is when he really started to comprehend what's happening. He was giving these human beings guesses on how long they would last. Then a little girl, only twelve years old, two years older than Tyson, gets picked as the female tribute. Only twelve. She isn't even a teenager. The fact that they are so close in age and that she looks so kind, as Tyson is always kind, pulled at his heart. This little girl is being sent to the game of death. Percy rubs his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, breathe in, breathe out, Percy thinks.

The male tribute is picked next and a towering giant who is most likely eighteen gets picked. He is a brute. He could pick you up and drop you in an instant, with no hesitation. Percy considers him a major threat in getting home, and so marks him as a major threat, but a great ally to have, as well as the other girl, Rue, to have as allies.

District 12 is next and Percy raises an eyebrow. He watches as the girl, Katniss, volunteers herself for her sister, Prim. She's got guts, Percy thinks. He looks her up and down, not to see how hot she is, but to check out his competition. Her hands show scars, and so Percy guesses she went hunting, as it seems like she is desperate for her family to get around and to be fed. He would know, of course. And he would guess he is very accurate as her hands are decorated in scars. He knows that fire in her eyes, the fire to do anything possible to care for their family, as he sees it every time he looks in the mirror.

The male tribute of District 12 is strong looking, and looks like he can carry twenty pounds easily. Peeta, his name is, and then everything clicked into place. That guy is the baker's son. He wears better clothes than the poorer children but not as well as the rich kids. Town person. Not bad, not bad at all.

Usually, District 12 has some kids that look underfed, weak, and terrified, Percy thinks. This year, the tributes are fighters, I can tell by the way they act: their walk, their faces, their determination, and their movements. Many would think I'm crazy for considering them as allies, but I'm not. They are fighters. They are strong and have somewhat agility. They're going to last a long time in the arena, that I know.

I think I know whom I want as allies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Rick Riordan and Suzanne Collins.**

Katniss watches the screen with a critical eye. She scans her opponents in which she will have to take down. She doesn't think about how they are people, kids, but as this is a game for survival to get back to her sister. She watches the blonde and the long necked boy from district 1. She watches the tributes from district 2 stand proudly on the stage. The male brute and the female snake. District 3 blends into nothing that will be a huge threat.

District 4 comes on and Katniss immediately sits up straight in her seat on the couch. A girl who looks shaken up makes it to the stage. The boy from district 4, Percy Jackson, has a moment of shock on his face but smoothly covers it up with a coldhearted attitude. Katniss narrows her eyes, staring at the screen and willing it to go faster. He's just another killer to put into the arena, Katniss thinks bitterly. He's a pawn like other careers. He will kill and kill without any emotion. He must be a career.

Katniss analyzes how he walks when he walks to the stage and is momentarily shocked when a little boy runs to him, screaming his name. She is even more shocked when Percy gets down on his knees and hugs him and even cries a single tear. A career is supposed to be cold and heartless, they are not supposed to hug or _cry _no matter what, but this guy does. He goes against how a real career is supposed to act. But as quickly as the softy came out, the old act of being a heartless kid comes back, and Katniss can't stop thinking about how she likes the softy, the kid that hugged his brother, not for the cameras, but to say a sort of goodbye, better than the heartless, cold boy who is excited to go into the Games act he gives the camera.

Katniss finishes watching the recap of the reapings with a small twelve year old and a giant eighteen year old getting picked for the Games, and even though she has her head on straight and she knows what she wants to do, she can't stop thinking bout the kid from District 4. the kid who had put up two whole different acts. A kid who wanted to be in the Games to win fame and glory or the kid that would do anything to get back home. Questions swim around in her head. Is this kid for real? Is he going to stab me in the back if I get him to be an ally? The real question is: which act is the real deal?

Katniss goes to bed thinking about that. Who is the real Percy Jackson? Who is the boy that will haunt my dreams tonight?

**Line break**

Percy fully expected to wake up back in the same old room as he went to sleep in. the room on the train with the one-way ticket to his death. He expected to wake up in the room with the calming colors. But when he wakes up in a room that he doesn't know, he starts panicking. He takes a second to look around the room he woke up in and realizes he is in the same clothes as he went to sleep in. the room is all white and is a perfect cube he is trapped in. There are no windows, no doors, and no furniture in the room. He gets up and starts banging on the perfectly shiny wall. After a few minutes of banging, he is interrupted with a laugh that reminds him of his own when he was a kid. He turns around and is greeted with a sight that makes him take a deep intake of breath. A holographic image is in the middle of the room and it's of when he was maybe four and his dad is throwing him up in the air and his dad catches him. His dad then put him on his shoulder and said, "Say hi to mommy!"

And Percy repeated him and said, "Hi, mommy!" and then burst into fits of giggles.

My mom replied with a wave and said, "Hi, Percy! I love you!"

"I love you, too!" and more giggles. Percy starts to get a few tears in his eyes and quickly wipes them away.

The hologram changes and Percy remembers the memory perfectly. The memory is of when he was being given the news of being big brother. Percy was about five when he was given the news.

The scene shows Percy, his mom, and his dad sitting at the old, rickety dinner table in their old kitchen. The wallpaper is peeling at the edges and the stove had a little bit of rust, just as Percy remembers it.

"Hey, Percy. I have a very important question to ask you," his mother stated from across the table, while she put a hand on his father's.

"What's the matter, Mom?" Percy asked his mother with a curious glint in his eyes, replacing the mischievous glint that was usually there.

"how would you like to be a big brother?" his father asked. His mother and father watched him with anxiety in his answer, worried that the answer would be, "I don't want a snotty little brother! He would take all of _my_ toys."

Percy took a deep and burst into an excited rant. "I would LOVE being a big brother! I would share all my toys and protect my little brother or sister from the monsters that are under their bed r in their closet!" Percy waved to them to come in more. "Even though I'm still scared of monsters. I would teach them how to fish, just like Daddy taught me!" Percy exaggerated every word and made crazy gestures to explain everything.

Sally and Poseidon, as was his name, laughed at their son's antics. After a few more minutes of percy's rant, it was apparent that he didn't get the message that he _was _going to be a big brother. Sally laughed and shook her head. She laid both of her hands on her son's hand and interrupted his rant about what he would do if he was a big brother. "Baby, Baby, you're going to _be _a big brother!" Percy stopped and then squealed a high pitch squeal and then tackled his mother in a huge hug.

"really? Really? Im going to be a big brother?" Percy said with his arms wrapped around his mother's neck. Sally nodded enthusiastically. Percy engulfed his mom and dad in a huge hug. "I'm going to be a big brother!" Poseidon and Sally laugh a heart-warming laugh.

Percy is sitting with his back leaning on the white wall, and watching the memories with a goofy smile. But the next memory wipes that smile off of his face.

Percy looked at his father with a solemn face. "Dad, why are you leaving? I don't want you to go."

Poseidon kneeled down to Percy's size and engulfed him in a long hug. "I have to go fish to keep us on our feet, Percy, you know that. While I'm gone, you're going to be the man of the house, got it? You have to keep a look out for your mother and baby brother." Percy nodded his head and Poseidon stood up.

Poseidon gave Sally a hug and she cried silently in his chest. "Come on, guys," Poseidon said with a smile, "cheer up, I'm doing this so we can keep on living." Poseidon stroked newborn Tyson's small head, while he was held in the safe haven of Sally's arms.

"You're right, we should be proud, right, Percy?" Sally asked, while stroking her eldest son's hair.

"right."

Poseidon knew it was no use so he silently left them and boarded the ship. The ship started to leave and Poseidon waved at his family; percy waved back frantically.

"bye, dad! See you soon! I'll take care of mom and Little Tyson!" Percy yelled and chased down the boat to keep up with him and finish wh0at he started to say.

"Will do, Perce! I love you, don't forget it!" Poseidon yelled with a hand to his mouth. Percy nodded so hard; his head looked like it would fall off.

That was the last memory Percy has of his father. Percy sits with his back leaning on the wall, one leg bent, the other straight and lazy, and Percy has his elbow on his bent knee, while his head leans on the wall, and his eyes are closed. Percy is lost in the memory while questions flew around his head like the speed of light. Why didn't Dad come back from his fishing ship? Where did he go? Is he dead? I think so, percy thinks to himself. Dad isn't somebody who would abandon his whole family for some new woman. He would do anything to get back to his family.

At a time in Percy's life, he felt abandoned. He used to ask himself at night, why did Dad leave? Is it my fault? But when Percy got older, he would replay those words of his mother: he isn't dead, just lost at sea. He came to terms with it and stopped blaming himself. Poseidon would know Percy tries so hard to keep the family he had to leave together.

"Remember that, Perce?" a voice says. Percy's senses came to life and he sprang to his feet in a battle position. Percy's eyes widen at the person's, no, a man's voice and he stumbles back, and leans against the wall for support. He remembers that voice like it was yesterday. He dreamt and dreamt of seeing the man again since he left.

"Dad?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! The reason I didn't update this story was because I have been re-writing this story so I suggest you re-read this story because I have changed things. Thank you for all the reviews! I feel so accomplished with this story because in the beginning I didn't think this story would be all that popular and now I feel very accomplished! Thank you for your time in reading my fic :) sorry for the shortness in the chapters and grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot. All characters and settings go to Rick Riordan and Suzanne Collins. **

**Enjoy!**

Percy's whole body freezes. He rubs his eyes to see if he was hallucinating and he is still there. "Are you real?" Great job, Percy, asking stupid questions to your supposedly dead father.

His dad lets out a jolly laugh. "Don't you see me?" That's all Percy needs for confirmation. He rushes forward and Percy hugs him like no tomorrow.

After a few minutes, Percy pulls back and wipes his red nose with his white sleeve. "Wher-what? Where have you been for the last ten years?"

"Oh, you think- oh. We need to talk, Percy. I'm not who you think I am." Poseidon wipes his forehead of imaginary sweat and takes a seat that wasn't there before.

Percy's eyes widen again and he says in a voice filed with awe, "Whoa."

Poseidon laughs with his head thrown back and Percy, realizing what he just did, blushes a deep red and that just makes Poseidon laugh even louder and starts hitting his leg. Poseidon calms down and says to Percy with a smile, "You can sit there, too. Just think of a chair in the spot behind you." Percy thought it for a minute and a bright yellow chair, exactly like his dad's chair, appears behind him. Percy stares at it and cautiously sits down.

"So where have you been for the last ten years?" Percy's voice wavers slightly as this is a touchy subject for him.

Poseidon takes a deep intake of breath and slowly lets it out and he chooses his words carefully. "I've been dead, Percy. I'm dead."

Percy breathes out shaky breaths. "I knew it. You wouldn't just leave for ten years, you died."

"There's one more thing."

"What? It can't be worse because my suspicions have been correct and you did die."

"I'm not your actual dad, Percy. I'm your subconscious."

"No; no, that isn't real. You're lying. A subconscious is supposed to look like a little devil on your left shoulder and an angel on your right shoulder!" Percy shakes his head, not believing what he just heard.

"Percy, you're talking about the conscience; the thing that tells you the difference between right and wrong. I'm talking about the level below being conscientious; conscious as in awake and alert. The subconscious can look like anything you want it to be, and you chose your subconscious to look like your father."

"Oh great, just what I need. I'm going crazy!" Percy wails miserably. He gets up from his chair and starts to bang his head on the nearest wall. "Its- official, - I'm-going-crazy." With each word, he banged his head against the wall.

"Percy, stop that! It isn't healthy!" Poseidon got out of his seat and he held Percy's head from banging against the wall. "Stop acting like a child!"

That is what made Percy snap. Percy pulled away from Subconscious Poseidon. "Me act like a child? I'm sorry, but if you haven't noticed, I'm talking to my subconscious_. _Nothing you just said is true, because you are _me. _For all I know, my father could be alive and breathing!"

"Percy, you and I both know that isn't true. You now that," Subconscious Poseidon says quietly, while staring at his feet.

"Why can't that be true? Why?" Percy asks him desperately.

"Because a person came to your house a year after he left! You don't remember and you keep lying to yourself about your dad coming back. He's not coming back, Percy. He's dead! A person from his crew came to your house and said it to yours and your mother's faces! You keep believing the lie, when all it is, is a _lie."_

Percy is warped back to the memory of that day.

"_Mom, who is at the door?" Percy sat on the couch and stared at the news of the Capital on the small television set each house is supposed to have. _

"_It's a person from your father's crew! Come quick, Percy!" mom yelled from the door. Percy scurried to his mother's side and stood at the door. Percy tuned out from the conversation. He stared at the man with the long peppered beard and sad eyes. Why is he sad? _

"_I'm so sorry, ma'am, but your husband is dead. He drowned when he tried to save another crewmember that went overboard. I'm sorry, ma'am." The man tipped his head in respect, while Sally broke down sobbing uncontrollably and went down to her knees. Percy didn't know what to do. His mother is on the floor sobbing and the man looked at him with sad eyes. Percy didn't understand._

_Only when the funeral came, did Percy understand what happened. Once Percy saw his father's casket, he understood everything. His father wasn't coming back. _

"My father," Percy chokes out, "died saving another crewmember that went overboard. How can I not remember that man and the news that my father is always dead?"

"The mind locks away memories that cause too much mental pain, or that causes too much strain for the brain, itself, and it made you forget the memory. Or you couldn't take the news and you chose to believe the lie instead for you to have more hope. There are countless possibilities." Percy nods sadly while looking at the floor.

"I have a question to ask you: how can you remember the news if you are me?"

"The subconscious is the level below being awake," Subconscious Poseidon explains, "and it picks up things your conscientiousness does not."

"oh."

"Percy, I have to go. This is probably the last time your actually going to see me in person. Good luck in the Games and don't get killed," and just like that he is gone.

Percy jerks upright in bed with heaving breaths. Percy takes a few minutes to calm down and looks around. He's back in the room he fell asleep in. Percy flops back into bed and stares at the ceiling. All of it was a dream, he thinks. It was all a dream.

**Reviews until next chapter: 110 reviews :) as soon as I get this number of reviews I will try my hardest to update as fast as I can :) (I'm making the number big because I need to time to write the chapter.)**

**Have a happy new year :) -BF**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! I got the reviews super easily! That was fast! i enjoyed reading through the flattering reviews and here are some replies:**

**Oshaowott: What? Lol thanx!**

**Luke Castellen: oh my gosh, you don't realize how flattered I am by your compliment! Hope you enjoy the next chapter. A little short but I hope it will do. **

**Ivy Night: THANX FOR THE REVIEW :)**

**R.E.D.- my-favorite-mortal: love the username! Thank you for all the amazing reviews and I hope this chapter did not fall short on your expectations! I'm sure you can write dramatic scenes, too. Just think of the whole scene as a movie and then describe the movie in your words. You do that, you get a dramatic scene! I checked out your profile and I saw you didn't post anything, how come? I would really love to read some of your work. **

**HawkeyeLover: I'm a major Avengers fan, so I definitely love the username :) awwwwwwww, you warm my heart with all the reviews and that you love my story so much :) enjoy!**

**I dedicate this chapter to R.E.D.-my-favorite-mortal and HawkeyeLover for their awesome reviews and their mega awesome names! **

**WhipShadow77: thanx :)**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan and Suzanne Collins own the Hunger Games and Percy Jackson and the Olympians, as I only own the original characters and the plot. **

**ENJOY :)**

The next morning, Percy wakes up to a loud banging on the door. "Wake up, Percy!" the voice on the other side of the door says in a singsong voice. "It's time to wake up! It's going to be a very big BIG day today! We're arriving at the Capitol today!" Polly. That's the voice that disturbed Percy from his sleep.

"Go bother Finnick or Layla, I'm…" He never finishes his sentence, already drifting back to sleep.

"Percy Jackson, you wake up this instant!" Polly punctuates 'instant' with a stomp. Percy can't help but to chuckle at her immatureness.

"Go away!"

"So help me, Percy, if you do not get up this instant, I will have Finnick break down this door!" Percy immediately opens his eyes and tries to get up from bed, but rolls on to the floor in the process.

"I'm up, I'm up! Now leave!" Percy yells at the door from his spot on the ground. "I'm getting ready."

Polly snorts air out of her nose and straightens her right pink blazer, on top of her white corset top, and smoothens her tight purple wig. "Breakfast will be ready at ten. Be ready and presentable for the cameras when we arrive at the Capitol. You need to make a good impression for the sponsors!" Polly says in her controlled tone, then walks away to do who-know-what who-knows-where in her seven-inch, platform heels.

Percy casts a furrowed brow at the door and listens intently to the clacking of the heels as they retreat to wherever she is going. How can she walk in those heels, Percy thinks. It must be torture!

Percy shakes his head and rubs a spot on his head where he bumped it on his way down to the floor. Percy gets up off of the floor and stumbles to the shower. Throughout the shower, he pushes random buttons of the shower and the water is a never-ending machine of massages, spurs of water from the hose, and mist.

By the end of the shower, Percy is very annoyed and just wants to get out of the shower and get dressed. He gets out and wraps a dry towel around his waist and shakes it like a dog to get most of the moisture that still clings to his hair out. He goes into his room and dresses in a dark, navy blue long sleeved shirt and some cargo pants. Percy walks put of his room and find Layla and Finnick at the table eating breakfast.

Percy takes a seat cautiously next to Layla. "I'm sorry about yesterday; I don't know what came over me to do that," Layla says with her eyes downcast to her brightly colored food. "I guess it's all the stress with being put in the Games and all. I hope we can still be allies when the Games start."

Percy cracks a smile and quickly forgives her. She smiles softly and continues to play with her food. Percy looks at the food in front of him and picks at it cautiously, as he doesn't know what it is.

"It's pancakes with syrup and some hot buns with hot chocolate. Dip the buns in the hit chocolate; it tastes really good." Layla says. "I had it once before; when my mother and father were having a super important party with a bunch of Capitol officials."

I smile at her. "Thanks."

Finnick then says, "Okay here's the plan: You guys have to stay alive." We stare at him like he's crazy and then he bursts out laughing. "I'm just kidding! Don't be so serious; it isn't healthy."

"…"

Finnick nods his head and calms down and then stares at us. "when we get to the Capitol there are going to be prep teams to get you ready for every event in everything Games related, and it's there jobs to make sure you look presentable and wanted for the Games; desirable, basically."

"I don't want to be pricked at and poked at like some kind of freak! Just because we're chosen for these Games doesn't mean we want to be here. I'm not going to stand around and let these people do anything they want to me!" Percy outbursts, while standing up and slamming his fist on the table. Percy is angry; he isn't some freak to poke and prod at.

"You need this to survive!" Finnick states while slamming his glass of wine, that was once being brought to his lips, on the table, but not getting up from his chair. "Sponsors invest in tributes who look like they are going to go far in the Games. They won't invest in some kid who came off of the streets. Capitol people are extravagant and expensive and ridiculous, but they are the people you have to milk the money out of. Not me, or Polly, or your prep team; them."

"When you're in the arena, which can be a desert, or a land with only snow, and you're begging for water, or food to survive, only the sponsors can help you by getting you those things. You need to do exactly as your prep team tells you to do. Don't question them," Finnick finishes.

Percy clenches his jaw, but releases and says, "Fine," and abruptly sits back down in his seat.

"I know you don't like this, Percy, but you have to trust my word on this. I want you to survive and to go back to your family in District 4, but you have to survive first. And to survive means you have to do what ever means possible, and trusting your prep team to make you look good is a start." Finnick says quietly across from the table. Percy nods his head barely with clenched jaws, but doesn't answer. Finnick sighs and leans back in his seat. He reaches for his glass full of red wine and takes tiny sips. "What am I going to do with you, Percy?" Finnick mutters low enough that nobody knows he said anything.

Polly squeals from a different room and comes running in those heels and squeals, "WE'RE AT THE CAPITOL!" Layla immediately goes up to the window and is drawn into the sight before her.

She catches her breath and lets out a dazed, "Whoa." The buildings are standing tall and perfect and all white. People in all different color and all different hairstyles start bombarding the window and waves. Layla waves back with a bright smile. Percy casts a look at the window and watches Layla, yet he doesn't make a move to join her. Layla looks over her shoulder at Percy and smiles a wicked grin. "Some of them may be rich."

Percy feels sickened by the Capitol people's eagerness in the Games.

**A little short, but I hope you guys still liked it! have a nice life until the next update :) **

**Reviews Until Next Chapter: 125 reviews**

**BYE, INTERNET! -BF**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late chapter! Life just got in the way! And here is the next chapter. I REALLY need some help on the Tributes' Parade costumes. I don't want Percy and Layla to look like complete IDIOTS like in the book but I want something incredible for Percy and Layla; kinda like Peeta and Katniss. Just PM me or leave it in the reviews. I DO read every single review :) Here are some replies:**

**BlizzardBlazer: thanx :)**

**jenn008: OH MY GOSH! I forgot to reply/thank you for keeping with my story since the beginning! Thank you soooooo much that you keep reading my story! **

**Alex Productions: of course I'm gonna continue this story!**

**Sarah Everdeen-Potter-Jackson: awesome username! And thank you for reading it :3**

**Luke Castellan: You just have to wait and see :) but I will tell you this: Percy is a regular mortal and this is all taking place in the Hunger Games universe so no powers. **

**YOLO bannanna: your username made me literally ROFL! Yep, that was the oly way I could describe that situation. **

**Hawkeye Lover: The people did review! I was just a little lazy. … okay maybe a lot lazy :P I'M SORRY! DON'T SHOOT ME, KATNISS! Lol couldn't help it. And no problem!**

**not logged it: What a coincidence? ;)**

**Roses In Thorns: interesting username… anyway, thank you so much! I feel so honored by this! *****stands up to receive award***** Sit back down, Book Freakz! I made your saying into an actual keep calm poster. ©Roses In Thorns for the Keep alm and Keep Writing poster! **

**Percabeth Trumps Jasper: I'M WITH YOU THERE, SISTA! Im a total Percabeth fan and I literally hate Jasper. **

**laurenrulez1: I will I will, what's with people saying "continue" OF COURSE IM GONNA CONTINUE! What you guys need to say is, "update"**

**SadlyAGuest: don't worry, one day you can become an official member! **

**R.E.D.-my-favorite-mortal: That is super smart, I wish I thought of that….. OH WELL :P I shall be waiting for a story by you to show up O.O**

**AND THAT'S ABOUT IT! Enjoy the next chapter! © Rick Riordan and Suzanne Collins own this story.**

**Dedication: I want to dedicate this chapter to RosesInThorns for the awesome Keep Calm idea and I want to dedicate this chapter to jenn008 for sticking by this story since the beginning.**

**ENJOY!**

The Capitol people crowd the windows with waves and smiles. It twists Percy's stomach that these people just like him and others, just with different views of the world, are rooting for his and twenty-three other teenagers and even some kids who will never experience being a teenager.

How can people root for kids' deaths, Percy asks in his head. Percy glares at the window while Layla is gladly waving and smiling. "You've gotta work on your people skills, kid. Those social skills of yours wont help with sponsors, but you've got good looks so I don't think you'll be that screwed." Percy points his glare at Finnick and Finnick quickly holds his hands up in a surrender manor. Percy just rolls his eyes and looks at the window.

The train stops smoothly and Percy and Finnick stands up and brushes creases out of their identical cargo pants. "We're here!" Polly says in a singsong voice. She comes into the room with a bounce in her walk and waves for all three of them to follow her off the train. Polly leads the way and is the first one off the train. Reporters and photographers snap pictures and ask her questions, which she happily answers all of them and makes her way into the tall silver and metal building in one piece. Finnick is next and he walks to the building in a cool demeanor and doesn't answer one question, but he does send a wink towards a crowd of women that were screaming his name, and some of them faint.

Layla is next and she struts down the red carpet to the sanctuary of the big building, and sends kind and flirtatious smiles to the crowd. The photographers eat it up; especially that the fact is she is wearing form fitting pants and a revealing top.

Percy paces back and forth on the train, clenching and unclenching his hands, and occasionally running his slender hands in his messy black locks. How does he walk out there? Play the shy and timid card? Play the confident and cocky card? Should Percy play the normal and regular card like this happens everyday? This is the first time he gets to think what he can do as his next move. In the Games, everything you do or say will impact you on your time in the Games. Whether it is good or bad. You know what, Percy thinks. Screw it. I'm winging it, and with that Percy opens the door and steps out.

The crowd cheers much louder than before and wolf whistles blown by Capitol women can be heard, which makes Percy blush a light pink, rose color. He tries his best not to fiddle with his hands, and to look confident when he walks to the building. He's just about to open the door when a thought occurs to him and a Cheshire smile spreads on his face.

He whirls around to the crowd and winks at the crowd and the women swoon. Then, Percy bows deeply, and waves then opens the door to the safety of the Capitol building.

"What the hell was that, Percy?" Finnick yells at Percy as soon as he is in the building.

"I'm just having a little bit of fun," was the simple reply.

"Well you having your 'fun' is going to get you killed in the Games!"

"Sorry, I guess."

Finnick pinches the bridge of his nose and he puts one hand on his hip. "Just- just go meet your prep team."

**Line Break**

"Ouch! Can you please stop? Ouch! Stop!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby, Percy darling! You're going into the Games; you have to be a big boy!" The man with a bright purple Mohawk says. "It's only waxing your eyebrows! The girls have to wax _everything_." Percy can't stop himself from flinching at that.

"Don't flinch! You're not the one who has to have it done," Katri, as Percy has come to known, says with a point of her perfectly manicured index finger at Percy. Percy goes crossed eyed as he tries to keep track of where the finger is and will be.

"So what's you guys' name?" Percy weakly tries to start a conversation. He feels so vulnerable in just a gown that he has to keep putting on and taking it off. He squirms under his prep team's eyes on his naked body when he has to take off the safe robe.

"I think you know my name, but these are Rendwick," Katri points to the guy who has the purple Mohawk with splashes of different colors in his hair, "and this is Terra." Terra raises her hand as a sort of 'hi' and smiles kindly. Terra is a small plump, not exactly fat, is a kind and gentle woman. _"A kind and gentle soul," _Percy remembers his mom telling him those words when she was describing her childhood best friend who died in the Games. Terra has her skin tinted blue and she has wrinkles at the corners of her eyes, which shows she smiles a lot. She has wavy, shoulder length blue hair, and a hairband adorning it with a bird. She touches Percy with a gentle touch. She is very quiet and speaks in a very high-pitched Capitol accent, a delicate sound in which when she talks you want to hear every word.

Percy has been in the Remake Center for about two hours now, and is becoming stiff from only sitting and standing. Apparently his stylist won't meet him until his team preps him. And to be prepped, he had to be scrubbed down head to toe with a grainy soap to get all the dirt off of him, then he had to be rubbed down with lotion to soothe his raw skin, then he had to have a _manicure. _

"Guys, do you think he's ready?" Terra asks in her silly high-pitched accent.

"I think he is, but let's have a once over to make sure." Katri claps her hand and makes a 'spin' gesture with her index finger.

Percy gets off of the table and sighs. He takes off the robe and slowly turns.

"I think he's ready to meet Caroline! She will do wonders with him!" Rendwick squeals.

"Let's take him!" Katri says. They lead him into an antique-looking room and he seats himself on the comfortable velvet couch. His team scurries out of the door and leaves Percy alone to look at the room. His eyes wander and look at the room. The walls are wood and the floor is soft carpet. He is seated in front of a painting of a ship out in the sea, floating in the rough storm and Percy can't help but to miss home already. The door starts to open and he whips his head towards the door.

"Sorry I'm late! I'm Caroline, your stylist."

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY! I just can't go beyond this point because I don't know what to do about the costumes. Help?! HELP?! This is the time you guys come in! anywys, hope you liked the short chapter! **

**REVIEWS UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER: 143**

**BYE INTERNET!**

**-BF**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm a bad author! I'm so sorry about this super late update! I feel so bad! I had so much homework and an overprotective sister and just **_**everything. **_**I guess a late update is better than no update at all, though. thanks for everyone who reviewed! I am not going to be putting a review requirement for the next chapter because ii have to focus on my other stories. I feel as though I am neglecting them. **** I have so much work to do. URGH! Im so lazy! Here is some replies to reviews:**

**Bananaslug: I do write with music going. For some reason, it helps me think better. /:**

**Firespirit101: thanks for the awesome idea! I don't think I like percy in only a et though. I have what I want to do made up in my mind already after long times tryng to look for inspiration. :) **

**SmartyMcSmartle: thanx! I remember way back, when I wandered into the crossovers of PJO and HG and I didn't find anything that suited my wants so I made my own. :) **

**Unnamed Joker: Percy is not a demigod in this story.**

**SilverShadows12: thanks for the idea! Your idea definielty helped me to figure out what I'm going to do. Enjoy!**

**R.E.D.-my-favorite-mortal: awwwww thank you! I didn't want the capitol people to be nameless faceless driods in which you only hear the name and not the character. Thanks for all the compliments! Enjoy :)**

**That's about it! So enjoy the next chapter :)**

The woman is not what Percy expected to see. Percy raked his eyes from bottom to top of the slim and gentle woman. She has on tall, black heels, a black, serious pencil skirt, and a black blouse. Her hair falls down her back until the middle off the back; so her hair is fairly long. She has bangs of her black hair that cuts straight across, just above her eyebrows. Caroline has streaks of gold peppering her hair; giving her color in her all black appearance. Black and gold. The colors wouldn't be perceived as colors that would look good together on a person but she pulls it off _well. _She is pale; not one inch of a fake tan on her as others has. She has gentle features. Percy blinks. She looks _normal _and _non-threatening; _something he hasn't seen since he left his home. It's not like Percy's prep team looks like they could stab Percy to death, but Caroline looks _human. _Percy expected some flamboyant stylist, desperately trying to look young, someone who viewed him as a piece of meat. Caroline met none of these expectations.

Caroline holds out a hand for Percy to shake as a greeting. Percy stands up out of respect, as his mother has taught him, and cautiously shakes her small, pale hand. "May I have a moment to see you?" she asks. Percy is surprised that she doesn't have a Capitol accent.

"Sure." Percy takes off his robe and puts it on the couch. Percy stands there, nude, while Caroline circles him, looking at his body with a calculating eye.

"You can put the robe back on," Caroline says once she finishes inspecting him. Percy follows her directions and puts the robe back on, but still stands, as he doesn't know what to do next. If she wants him to pats his head and rub his belly? If she wants him to jump on one foot and recite the Capitol's treaty? She looks too human to be real. "Sit. We have to talk about your costume for the Tributes Parade." She gestures toward the couch Percy was once sitting on and Percy sits back down on the plush, red couch. She sits down in a single, leather couch directly across from Percy. She crosses her legs at the ankles and she folds her hands on top of her knees.

Something shiny catches Percy's eye and he sees it is a ring on her left ring finger. The ring is simple; it has one diamond in the middle and small diamonds surrounding it. He doesn't see a wedding band, so he is guessing she is just a fiancé. The ring is too simple for a Capitol person, Percy thinks. Caroline presses a red button on the wall closest to her.

The coffee table's top in front of him splits open, and from below rises a second tabletop that holds our lunch. Turkey lay on white rice, fruit lay precariously on custards, vegetables on the side, and rolls shaped like fish. Percy couldn't imagine how much work it would be if he were to try and assemble this at home.

Home. He has only been away from his home for two days, but he can't help but miss it already. He misses Tyson's lame jokes and him mother's sweet words of encouragement. They might live in a horrible house that looks like it would tumble down anytime soon, but that's all he knows. He doesn't know the Capitol's people with weird colors, nor does he know anything about his people skills. He doesn't like change, and the last 48 hours has been more than just a little it of change.

Percy catches himself staring blankly at a window, that shows the peaceful sky. Not a cloud in sight. Two birds chirp and sing with one another and they hop from branch to branch, trying to out sing each other. Percy stares down at the luxurious food. What it must be like to live in a world where food appears at a press of a button, Percy wonders. The neighborhood he lives in back in District 4 has to fish and work hard to just have enough food to survive. Percy spends hours upon hours fishing to keep his family going. What do Capitol people do all day, besides decorating their bodies with unnecessary accessories and gorge themselves in food?

"You have beautiful eyes. Who do you take after? You have such unique eyes." Percy looks back to Caroline and he sees that she is trained on his eyes.

"I take after my father and my mother, but mostly my father. He's dead." Percy doesn't know why he said the last part, but why lie when you're just going to die in the end? Percy's eyes come mostly from his father, whom had amazing sea green eyes. His mother has cerulean blue eyes, and Percy inherited some of it in his sea green eyes, but he mostly takes after his father in the eye department.

"How we must look like monsters to you," she states.

Percy looks surprised at her statement, not because it was correct, or the fact that she nailed it right on the head, but because she cares enough to _acknowledge_ it. Percy shakes his head and waves it off with a careless, "whatever," but it was laced with an undertone of confusion. Why would she say that? Capitol people don't care; they dress in extravagant clothing for the reaping where kids are chosen to die. Why should she be different?

Caroline sighs and shakes her head. "Okay, lets start talking about you and your district partner's costumes, shall we? My partner, Trevor, is the stylist for Layla. Our current idea is to dress you in costumes that reflect what your District is known for," Caroline says. "As you know, it is a custom that has been going on since the beginning of the games."

"You're not from the Capitol, are you?"

The question throws Caroline off track completely. "What?"

"You aren't from the Capitol. And this is your first year as a stylist for the Games."

She smiles a weary smile. "Yes, this is my first year as a stylist for the Games. I'm not from the Capitol; I'm from one of the districts. Do you want to guess which one?"

Percy thinks for a moment. "District 2?" It was an educated guess. The Capitol wouldn't usually hire people as stylist if they were from any other district than 1 or 2.

She laughs and throws her head back. "Nice guess, but no. I'm from District 7; lumber." Her answer throws Percy off.

"What?"

"I was born and raised in District 7. I was raised around trees and axes. I came to the Capitol a few years ago and this is my first year working as a stylist for the Games."

"And you're getting married."

Now it's Caroline's turn to be confused. "What?"

"Your ring on your left ring finger; it's a symbol for a person who is getting married soon."

"Yes, and this is his first year as a stylist, too. His name is Cinna, and he is the stylist for District 12," Caroline says with a smile.

District 12. District 12 is where the girl- what's her name? Catpiss? No, that doesn't sound right. Catnip? Not quite right. Katniss? That's it; that's the name- is from, Percy thinks.

"Okay, we're getting off track. I chose this district, and I chose it because I want it to be different from all the past years. What sets me aside from other stylists for District 4 is that they focus on what they fish, what they fish with, and what they wear while fishing. I'm focusing on the past." Percy raises an eyebrow but doesn't interrupt her. For District 4, the tributes always get dressed in ridiculous costumes. They are dressed as fish, as nets to catch fish and only _barely_ covering his privates, and dressed as sailors or fisherman. Percy's anxious about the costume his stylist picks out. He doesn't need Tyson or his mom to see his _thing._

"Do you know about the Mythological Greek Gods?" Of course Percy knew about them. He had to do a whole section on it for school in ninth grade.

"Yeah, why?" He knows it's a stupid question, but if you haven't picked it up yet, he is very dense.

"Percy, Percy, Percy, you can't be this dense in the Games! Not if you want to be dead! Think, Percy, what topic are we on right now?" Caroline was very close to just standing up and slapping him upside the head.

"The tributes parade and costumes for it."

"What else are we talking about?"

"If I know about mythological Greek gods." A light bulb appears above his head and he suddenly knows what this is talking about. "You want to dress me as one of the Greek gods and you want to dress Layla as a nymph or goddess."

Caroline leans back in her seat with a smug smile on her face. "Are you afraid of drowning?"

**Next is the Tributes Parade! Whoop whoop! I'm so pumped for it! So, do you like Caroline? I do. I like her and how she isn't Capitol made. Review! Sry if I don't update for a while. I'm working on other stories!**

**BYE INTERNET!**

**-BF**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG! I just didn't' know what to do and then I did but then I couldn't put it into words and this chapter is really long and- yeah. All confusing. I wanna thank all my new readers and my readers in general who stuck by me with al my crazy chapters and everything. Thank you. This means the world to me. :) anywayyyy this chapter is about 3,000 words long, thank you very much. Thank you for all the amazing feedback! I love you all!**

**Replies:**

**Life's a Happy Song: thanks :) **

**BloodRabbit Sapphira: Aww thank you, sweet cheeks :) I just thought Cinna needed an alternate part and Caroline was thought up. I hope I don't kill them both later, either. /:**

**jenn008: Here's your update!**

**Laurenrules1:of course I'm going to continue it! **

**XxAkuXxXTenshixX: thanks for your thoughts and time reviewing!**

**HawkeyeLover: well when I finished chapter 10 I really didn't KNOW the costume idea but now I do and so will you! **

**Alex Productions: YES SHE IS!**

**Guest #1: thank you :3**

**Deatmark38: thanks :) I was very worried about my oc's. I didn't want them to be perfect like mary sue's. I have to be careful with Katniss and Percy's interaction, it is very delicate andi stuff at this stage.**

**Leira: thank you :)**

**SmartyMcSmartle: thanks!**

**BlackOrchid98: THANKS! Love the faces!**

**Percabeth: thanks :)**

**Be Quiet 1: who said I'm going to kill Cinna? O.o**

**Guest #2: thanks!**

**Guest #3: I guess your right! I just don't want Cinna to marry a crazy person /:**

**Someone: I try! I really do! I'm so sorry for the horribly long wait!**

**Guest #4: so do I :3**

**Princess Serafina: thanks :)**

**Guest #5: thanks! Here it is!**

**Guest #6: I'm happy to hear that my story does that to you!**

**Guest #7: I can assure you I'm not abandoning it. I just needed to get inspiration for how I'm going to write this chapter and what the costumes are. Sorry for the long wait!**

**Guest #8: THANKS! :):)**

**WatermermelonPushPopsAreCool : Here is the update :)**

**Sweetjellybean95: thanks!**

**Me: drugs are bad… JK! Thanks for the compliment!**

**Prince of the seas: thanks!**

**PHEW! That was a lot of replies! Okay I have a question for you guys. I made a fanpage to One Direction on instagram and I really want to get it on its feet. Would it be too hard for you to follow it? The name is: 17black1d. I would love if you would follow me :) but if not it's okay :) and also I have a problem. I want to try out track to do something, but I don't have much stamina and I don't know how 'track meets' work. HELP? Thanks! On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that relates to Percy Jackson by Rick Riordan or the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins, except my own OC's. All grammatical or spelling error(s) are my and my alone fault.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**PERCY**

A few hours his first meeting with Caroline, Percy stands there looking doubtfully at himself in the mirror. He turns and looks at his back and faces the mirror once more. He bites his cheek at what he is wearing for the Tributes' Parade. He has a pair of regular, brown shorts on. Percy picks at his Hawaiian shirt, with blues and greens and oranges and yellows, which is unbuttoned all the way down, showing off his chiseled and tan abs. And to top it all off is his brown, Grecian sandals.

The theme of this year for District 4 is the mythological Greek gods. They are dressing him and Layla as a nymph and Poseidon, the king of the oceans in the old time. Caroline said she would give him a trident and she told Percy that Tiberius, the other stylist for Layla, is going to give Layla a water lily flower.

Percy looks at his index finger with doubt. Caroline said that they have a brilliant plan to make them stand out. Caroline is going to take a little blood sample and drop it into this special water she had made for this special occasion. Doing this, however, will enable Percy to literally _control _the water for a short period of time and at the end of the parade it will evaporate into the air in a big _poof! _At least, that's what she said. Percy still has some doubt in her plan.

His face has no makeup on; his prep team was so amazed by his perfect skin and features. His hair is combed and washed, but still as messy as ever. "I want the audience," she picks a piece of lint off of his shirt, "to recognize you when you go into the arena. Percy Jackson, the boy who controlled water," she says dreamily.

It crosses his mind that her totally sweet, calm, and lovely demeanor masks a compete nutjob.

Percy's eyes travel over to Layla when she shows up for the Parade. She wears a beautiful sea green dress made of silk that drapes around her body. There is a slit going up her leg, revealing extremely pale legs. He hair brown is curled and cascades down her back. Flowers take their place behind her ears. Sparkles add a little kick in the dress when she moves. Her heels have little bows at the front. She holds the lily in her right hand at her side. She stumbles a little here and there from not used to wearing heels. Percy holds out his hand for her to grab and she gratefully does.

His prep team and what Percy presumes as Layla's prep team gossips about how they are going to be the hit of the show. He just rolls his eyes.

His whole team- Finnick, Caroline, both prep teams, and Tiberius- whisk him and Layla away to the bottom of the Remake center, which is basically a huge stable. Different pairs in totally different costumes are being loaded into the chariots with a team of four horses. Theirs are perfectly white. Not a hint of brown or dirt. Caroline hands Percy a stainless steal trident, with deathly points at the end of each of the tips. Caroline makes Percy bend his head down and he sees her holding a crown with shells and pearls decorating it and she puts it on his head. He secures it and rolls his shoulders.

Caroline enthusiastically claps her hands. "You look like the king of the sea!" she exclaims. Percy smiles warmly at her. He looks around at the other tributes. Nobody really looks as amazing as he and Layla does. He spots the Katniss girl and he feels his heart do a little dance when he spots her. She's intently talking with her stylist along with her district partner. He takes in what she's wearing. She's wearing a black leotard with boots. He casts a questioning glace towards her and she turns around. She instantly locks eyes with his for a split second but she turns back towards her stylist.

Caroline turns around and follows his line of vision to where he is looking. She stands next to him and points out her fiancé. "That's him right…there." She points to Katniss's stylist. Percy is taken aback by how similar they are. "I really really love him…" she trails off with a dreamily look in her eyes. Caroline's fiancé looks up and stares at Caroline with pure love in his eyes.

"C'mon everybody! Let's get this show on the road!" Finnick claps his hands. Finnick and Caroline herd Layla and Percy into the carriage, but not before Caroline cut a quick slit in Percy's index finger. Percy pulls back quickly after she makes him drop a drop of his blood into a tub of very blue water.

"Okay, all you have to do is think it and the water will bend to your command. I prefer you make it go around the carriage in a huge circle or have a tornado lead the way for the carriage, okay?" She asks him, staring him down with her fierce brown eyes.

"Okay." Caroline quickly herds him onto the carriage next to Layla, and for the first time he sees the prep team made her ears pointy at the tips, making it look like she really is a nymph.

"I'll make sure you don't drown if you do the same for me," she whispers from the side of her mouth.

"Deal." The chariot starts to move with Percy and Layla gripping the chariot for life. All of a sudden the four horses leading their carriage when it was their queue to start in the parade starts to buck. The horses get spooked and freak out. The teams and stage handlers get them off of the chariot as soon as possible. The horse-handlers quickly calm down the frantic horses. Percy's breaths are deep with adrenaline from what just happened.

The next district's chariot already went, totally skipping District 4 in the parade.

"What do we do now?" Caroline asks, disheartened.

"You'll go after District 12," the stage manager answers. "We can't fit you in before that." He walks away before anyone can protest.

Caroline pinches the bridge of her nose, while taking a deep breath and placing a hand on her hip. "I guess we'll just wait. Percy, go practice with the water for a few minutes while all the rest of the chariots go ahead of us." Percy doesn't dare to argue with her so he goes to the huge, glowing tub of water and stares at it.

He knows he looks ridiculous, just staring at the tub of glowing water, but he as to figure out how to work the magic water. He thinks of a shape, a star, and he starts to feel a pull in his gut. In a moment the star appears and floats into the air. And then Percy pops it, making it splash back in the water. Percy stares at the tub of water with wonder.

_What just happened?_ he thinks. He tries it again, but this time with a stream of water and like magic it appears as a stream of water, along with the slight pull in his gut. He holds it for a little longer in the air, making it twist and turn to his will. He drops it and it splashes a little before settling. He looks around for Caroline and sees her talking to her fiancé, stylist of District 12, and he rubs her arms to calm her down and then they lean into a hug.

Soon District 11, the little twelve-year-old girl and the huge guy, are loaded into their chariot and so is District 12. Caroline pulls Percy to the chariot again and herds on to it just like she did a few minutes ago. Layla and Percy stand just how they did a few minutes ago. He sees the District 12 tributes in front of them. They see them get their capes on; they seem their stylist put a flame very close to their capes and _poof! _They're on fire! He has a moment of pure panic. He thinks, _District 12 stylists are truly crazy! Caroline is marrying a madman! _

Percy's heart leaps into his chest, but after a few moments of seeing them not being burned alive, he lets out a breath of air. It's synthetic. Synthetic flame for their costumes. Very smart for District 12- coal. But Percy can't help but feel a little disappointment roll through him when Katniss isn't going to strip down for the parade. He shakes his head. Katniss' chariot starts to move and soon the crowd is cheering for them, screaming their names over and over again. It deafens Percy's ears and he can't help but wince.

**KATNISS**

Cinna and Katniss exchange words about what she is supposed to do. "Just stand there and smile for the crowd. They love that" is what he says to her with hand gestures. She feels a gaze come upon her and turns around and finds that Percy guy glancing at her while his own stylist is placing a crown of pearls and shells on his head. His stylist is a pretty normal stylist, reminding Katniss of Cinna in away with her gold streaks and her little black dress that looks very good on her.

She takes in what Percy wears. Unbuttoned, short-sleeved Hawaiian shirt showing off his tan abs and some shorts. Katniss is mildly surprised that District 4 is going for something more…casual, but she can't help but feel there is going to be a hint of surprise in their chariot ride. She rolls her eyes at the crown being placed on his head.

Cinna follows her line of sight and a dreamily smile comes on his face. "Did I ever tell you I have a fiancé? She's District 4's stylist. She's amazing." She chuckles a little at the irony of Cinna marrying someone so like himself. He quickly snaps out of his gaze. Finnick Odair, the mentor of District 4, herds Percy and his district partner away, and Katniss can't help but feel a little sad even though she isn't supposed to.

Cinna leads Katniss away to her chariot and to Peeta. Her prep team places everything into place, making them ready for anything. She stares ahead of her, eyes glued to the District 4 chariot with the all white horses. Percy's own prep team gets him ready with complicated and intricate designs everywhere. Katniss feel unexplainable jealousy when she sees Percy's very beautiful district partner get into her spot, extremely close to Percy. She doesn't even know him! She shouldn't feel this way about him at all. They're opponents, not friends.

One-by-one chariots enter the large doors and start the parade in their extravagant chariots and costumes. When it was District 4's turn, Katniss was more than surprised when their horses started to buck. She watches carefully as the stage handlers try to get Percy and his district partner off the chariot as fast as possible. District 5 takes no time at all to take their spots instead. Katniss can hear the crowd's questionable yells and Caesar Flickerman's response.

Soon enough, District 4 is calmed down from being told they have to go after District 12 and go off until it's their turn again. Katniss' eyes follow Percy as he turns a corner and loses sight of him. She goes back to talking to Cinna.

In no time, it's District 12's turn and heart is pounding. "Here we go," Cinna says and before they could react, he lights their capes on fire. She gasps, closes her eyes, and waits for the searing hotness to burn her, but it never comes. There is only but a little tickling sensation. He gets on the chariot where Peeta and Katniss stand and ignites their headdresses. "It works," he breathes out. Her eyes bulge, ready to pop out of her eye sockets at any moment.

"You weren't sure it would work?" she asks.

He ignores her, staring at his work with awe. "Remember, head held high. Smiles. They're going to love you!" He scurries to everyone and joins the crowd, cheering with anticipation. He has one last idea and tries to shout it, but the crowd's cheers and the music drowns him out.

"What is he saying?" Katniss asks to Peeta. For the first time, she sees him ablaze with the fake flames, he is dazzling, and so she must be, too.

Peeta squints in Cinna's direction. "I don't know but I think he is saying to hold hands," and so he grabs my right hand and looks to Cinna for conformation. He nods and gives a thumbs-up, and that is the last time she saw him before they enter the city.

The crowd's initial alarm at their costumes quickly wears off and they are all soon yelling, "District12! District 12!" Themselves are blown up on huge screens for all the crowds to see and people from home to see. Every single head is turned their way, pulling the attention away from all the other chariots, but the attention doesn't last long. Soon there are yells of "District 4! District 4!" Katniss lets go of Peeta's hand and whips her head behind her.

Katniss is not prepared to see what is behind her. The District 4 chariot is right behind them; with their totally white horses and their chariot decorated with hues of blues and greens. Percy stands there on the chariot holding his arms out and controlling a stream of water, snaking its way around the chariot and around the crowds. The crowd goes wild, and the stream turns into a tornado, leading the way for their chariot. Percy's tribute partner is latched on to Percy's arm, with a huge smile on her face and Percy looks down at her, exchanging a little bit of words here and there. Katniss feels jealousy boiling within her for a reason that is unknown. She grips Peeta's hand like no tomorrow.

The crowd is in peril, as they do not know which chariot to root for. Many hoot and holler, "District 12! District 12" while others scream and yell, "District 4! District 4!" The crowds both compete for the attention of the tributes. Katniss has different people calling her name, "Katniss! Katniss over here!" but she also hears a legion of girls and women yell, "Percy! Percy!" Katniss glances at the big screen, the shots of the parade being split between their chariot and District 4's chariot, and sees Percy blowing kisses, much like she has, to female admirers, some of them even faint! He has a huge, white, pearly smile on, and her heart skips a beat.

She remembers Cinna's words and lifts her head a bit higher, put on her most winning smile, and waves with her free hand As she gains confidence, but loses a tiny bit each time she looks at District 4's chariot on the mega-screens, she waves more and more to the crowd.

Katniss is thankful for Cinna and not putting too much makeup on. Cinna has given Katniss a great advantage, but District 4's stylists also did. The crowd isn't going to forget Percy Jackson, the boy who controlled water, or Katniss, the girl who was on fire. They aren't going to forget their looks; they aren't going to forget their costumes, nothing.

It's not until they reach the City Circle that she realizes she probably stopped the circulation in Peeta's hand from gripping it so hard. That's how tightly she has been holding. She quickly unlatches her fingers from his hand, and for a second she sees a flicker of disappointment flash in his eyes.

In Katniss' point-of-view, it isn't fair of Cinna to present her and Peeta as a team by holding hands when in the arena they have to kill each other.

The twelve chariots fill the loop of the City Circle, with District 4 and 12 next to each other. On the buildings that surround the Circle, every window is packed with the most prestigious citizens of the Capitol. Their chariots pull right up to President Snow's mansion, and they come to a halt. The music ends with a flourish.

The president gives the official greeting from the balcony above them. It is traditional to cut away from the faces of the tributes to the President during the speech, but she can see on the screen that District 4 and them are getting the most camera time. The darker it becomes, the more difficult it is to keep your eyes off of District 4 with its sparkling pearls and water twirling and dancing in air, especially with the building's lights glinting off of it, and District 12, with their warm flames.

Katniss looks around at the chariots and sees that only Percy and his dirstict partner and her has had any physical contact, showing them as a team instead of a single person.

"This year for the Hunger Games, we have been having a little bit of trouble in the arena and setting it up," President Snow says. This draws a gasp from the many Capitol citizens and tributes. The Capitol is supposed to be perfect, no flaws. Katniss whips her head to the President with wide eyes, and she can see she isn't the only one. "We have also been thinking that the tributes should have a little more publicity time, so we are arranging for them to stay in the Capitol for two-and-a-half more weeks. And in that time, they will be attending a ball; the theme is yet to be determined. There will be more events, do not worry. That is all." The President retreats back into his mansion while the crowds cheer and shout for the new news, while the tributes can only stand there in shock.

_I guess I'm staying in the Capitol for two more weeks, _she thinks to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! HERE IS THE LONG-AWAITED CHAPTER! Sorry for the very late update (as usual) but I had a really bad case of writer's block for this story. I eventually worked through it, but I'm still getting the hang of everything. SUMMER IS SOON! I'm super busy in the summer so please don't expect a whole lot of updates, but I'm going to do what I can. **

**Replies:**

**Out of Thin Air: Thank you for the great tips for track! I enjoyed myself a lot doing it! I'm going to check out your story as soon as I can! Promise! And I'll leave some feedback, too!**

**BloodRabbit Sapphira: Yeah I just thought it would be a cool idea! Yeah well I hope you won't hate me, because I intend to cause A LOT of sad, gut-wrenching deaths in this story. Thanks! **

**Me: I hope so too.**

**Rising Star 76: Yeah, well, you're just going to have to see what happens, huh? Yeah, I'm trying to write longer but it's pretty hard. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Prince of the seas: thanks**

**HawkeyeLover: Yeah but I mean, why not model him after his dad? Haha but I ended up loving track! I feel so special that that was one of the longest review you have ever typed. **** enjoy the story!**

**Guest: your wish is granted **

**Alex Productions: maybe… **

**Laurenrulez1: thanks!**

**Unicornfarts1000: omg. I could not keep a straight face while typing your username. Lol. Thanks!**

**Blue285: sorry but I don't think I can personally make the spacing and the font itself bigger **** I think its more on the device your reading this fic from! Thanks!**

**Melody Thorn: thanks! And I will!**

**ArtemisandOrion: :O**

**Drpend: ITS HERE!**

**Monkeyface123: thanks!**

**Deathmark38: thanks!**

**Platypuslover: You will just have to read and find out.**

**Kawaii-Luna: I AM continuing this story!  
**

**Shadowfyre913: thanks!**

**Be Quiet 1: haha jst teasing you **** thank you!**

**Pollex: Thanks, Person I Don't Know!**

**JustCantStopReading: thanks!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights and characters belong to Suzanne Collins and Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Katniss**

Katniss feels numb everywhere from shock of the news. Two weeks? Two more weeks in the Capital? It's like waiting for the slaughterhouse, she thinks grimly to herself. She lets herself be led away from her chariot, hears congratulations from many unusual and colorful people, and responses numbly to them with thank you's. in the midst of being led around, she lets go of Peeta's hand, but the disappointed gaze directed at her is lost to her. Her prep team, Haymitch, and Effie congratulate her but she can only nod numbly, thinking over the outcomes and consequences of the new added two weeks.

What could go wrong in the arena that the Capital, the utterly perfect Capital, has to delay the Hunger Games by _two weeks?_ she wonders. Is this some kind of trick?

"Katniss, I want you to meet my fiancée Rachel." Cinna's voice knocks her out of her shock of the news and thoughts, and her eyes travel to the woman who has Cinna's arm around her. She is actually very small; almost a whole head smaller than Cinna, and Cinna isn't that tall either.

"It's very nice to meet you, but I wish we met under different circumstances," she says with a kind smile. She holds her hand out, expecting Katniss to shake her hand. She stares at the hand like it's a foreign object and stares at Rachel. The odd thing when Katniss looks in Rachel's eyes, there is no annoyance or disgust in her eyes, but only kindness. Her hand is still suspended in the air, waiting for Katniss to shake her hand.

Katniss shakes her hand.

Rachel smiles. "I want you to meet Percy, the boy tribute from my District." Wait what? This catches Katniss totally off. Meet another tribute? Not even from her district? What's the point? She's only going to have to kill him in the arena. Why make him a friend if she's only going to have to kill him? It's only going to make it harder on her.

_Alliance, _a voice whispers in her mind. She doubts this isn't the other tribute is thinking too.

Caroline waves at her district's mentor Finnick Odair, the tall-and-handsome brute from District 4. Deadly with a trident, she notes to herself, recalling what her history teacher said about the Hunger Games he won, as they were learning about the Hunger Games at the time. He has legions of lovers in the Capital. At least, that's what she heard.

Finnick and his tributes starts making their way to them and Katniss realizes that she had forgotten that _Percy, _the boy who had openly hugged a little boy during the Reaping, was _the _Percy Caroline was talking about. Suddenly he breathing becomes hitched, her hands start to feel sweaty, and he worst part? She doesn't know why she's reacting this way.

She feels Peeta start to stiffen at her side, momentarily forgetting that he was there, because the other district's tributes were almost there.

The tributes walk with their mentor with easy smiles, even under the circumstances. Katniss and Peeta stand with Haymitch and Effie flanking them with serious facial expressions. The girl and boy, with their escort and mentor flanking them, come to a stop two feet in front of them.

So the two pairs of tributes stand there face-to-face with one another, with their mentors and escorts flanking them, and Caroline and Cinna, with their arms wrapped around one another, right smack in the middle.

District 4 tributes still have their soft and easy smile on their faces, and Katniss wants to smack them so hard because of it.

It's not the fact that they are happy or anything that is bothering Katniss, but it's the fact that they are getting ready to go to the games of death, and here they are standing there smiling like everything is perfectly fine. No! Nothing is perfectly fine!

Percy, the boy tribute from District 4, sticks his hand out as a polite and humane gesture. He says, "I'm Percy Jackson, tribute from District 4," with a soft smile and kind voice. Katniss hesitantly takes his hand with a greeting of her own, "Katniss Everdeen, District 12." They briefly shake for two seconds, but Katniss can't help but feel electricity coursing through her arm, although she had no idea as to why.

Katniss looks Percy up and down, once more, telling herself mentally that he looks better in real life than through a screen. His sea-green eyes glow behind his mop of black hair, and his perfect features just help with the effect that he is perfect in any and every way possible, but he strangely doesn't come off as arrogant or rude. He comes off as selfless and trustworthy and loyal, but those are the ones you have to worry about, she tells herself. In reality, he somewhat reminds her of a mini-Finnick, disturbingly enough. With his perfect body and his amazing features, his bronze skin, she would have guessed that he was his brother, but she knew better than to let measly features of a body tell her of his attitude.

Layla and Peeta exchange a greeting of their own with kind smiles, but the smile for Peeta didn't reach his eyes. Katniss shakes Layla's hand, and Percy shakes hands with Peeta, only out of politeness. Peeta and Percy stand there for a moment, just squeezing each other's hand and having a man-off in a way until Peeta lets go of Percy's hand.

The mentors and escorts exchange short, clipped words with one another. Finnick and Haymitch talking about mentoring tactics, Polly and Effie brag about how wonderful each of their charges were; while the tributes just stand there awkwardly until Percy breaks the ice.

"So, Katniss, what's your favorite food here in the Capital?" The question is so ridiculous that Katniss has trouble keeping a straight face. Peeta and Layla don't bother keeping a straight face and just outright laugh. Percy beams at his accomplishment of breaking the ice, and she can't help but note how white his teeth are.

"Come along, Percy and Layla. We have to go. It was a treat to meet you two," Polly directs the last part to Katniss and Peeta. Polly, Finnick, and Caroline herd Percy and Layla to the elevators without letting them say goodbye, but Percy turns his head around and smiles and winks friendly-like at her. She can feel her face burning up and becoming a cherry. He laughs- oh how that is such a joyous noise to hear- and turns back just in time to be herded on the elevator and out of sight from Katniss' line of sight.

"Come on, you two. We have to go to our compartments too," Haymitch directs. Peeta nods and Katniss just stares at the elevators of where the District 4 tributes have just gone on. Effie huffs indignantly, mumbling about how she is so much better than Polly and will show her who is the better escort, as she leads them to a different set of elevators.

And while all this happens, Katniss is still red, and has butterflies in her stomach, and she doesn't know why. But she knows one thing: it's all because of Percy Jackson.

(insert line-break)

Katniss has only been in an elevator a handful of times in the Justice Building back in District 12. Once to receive the medal of her father's death and another to say the final goodbyes, but the one back in District 12 was old, dark, and creepy, and it moves like a snail and smells like sour milk, while the one in the Training Center shoots up to your designated floor and the walls are crystal-clear so you can watch the buildings and people below you. It was exciting and exhilarating or Katniss, and she's tempted to ask Effie if they can ride it again, but deemed it too childish.

Effie explains to Peeta and Katniss, while they're on the elevator, how the district tributes are divvied up among the Training Center, explaining each district gets a whole floor. For instance- District 1 gets the forst floor, District 2 gets the second floor, and so on.

"The best part about being from District 12 is getting the Penthouse that overlooks the entire city!" Effie sighed out with a wondrous look in her eyes. Haymitch, Katniss, and Peeta just rolled their eyes at her dramatics, but when they did reach their floor and looked out a proper window, Peeta and Katniss can't help but have a sharp intake of breath at the twinkling lights of the Capital.

"I told you," Effie said in a 'tsk-tsk' kind of voice, with a smile and perfectly manicured finger under her chin.

Line Break

That night Katniss couldn't sleep. Once she was done with the delicious dinner, she headed straight to her room. She stripped and put on a simple yellow shirt with yoga pants to go to sleep in. For maybe two hours she tossed and turned in her king-sized bed, until she gave up all together and started walking around her room. She discovered that the wall changed scenery on command through a remote and played around with that for a good ten minutes, deciding on the forest scenery- reminding her of the woods in District 12.

She got bored very quickly, leading to right now of Katniss opening her door and exploring the building in the dead of night. She looks down the hallway, left and right, making sure the coast is clear before stepping into the hallway. She makes her way to the door that has a staircase on the other side. About an hour or so before she heard the pitter-patter of feet going up, and she wants to see where the stairs led if another person was going up.

She told herself that it might just be an avox running some night errands, but waved it away, curiosity overwhelming her logical side. She opens the metal door with a button on the wall and it opens, showing for display a staircase going up and a staircase going down. She starts climbing the stairs up toward what Effie called the balcony of the Training Center.

She opens the door to many beautiful plants and a ZAPPING! Noise. She hides behind multiple plants to get to where she can see the cause of strange noise.

A boy, she realizes, is making those sounds. Not him, per say, but him throwing nuts and plants over the balcony and then having them get singed and burned-sometimes, to a crisp.

Katniss stares at his toned and tan back through his white shirt as it uses muscles to extend his arm and let go of the small piece of nature in his hand. She looks at is form and notices something familiar about him.

The boy tiredly gives up and takes a seat on the edge of the balcony. She sees him run a tan hand through his black-as-night hair, making it stick up in random places. He turns his head towards the illuminated city- and Katniss still couldn't see his face.

He sits there for a while before she gives up on watching the mysterious boy. She tries to quietly make her way for the flight of stairs to her own floor and get back to her room when she knocks over a potted plant and it crashes to the floor. She visibly winces before a voice says, "Who's there?" He has gotten off his perch on the balcony and is now standing to see the trespasser of his solitary time.

Katniss sighs and stands up from her crouch with her hands over her head. "It's just me."

"Oh, okay. Were you watching me?" he asks with a sly smile, while siting back down on the balcony, one elbow resting on a bent knee.

She wants to lie, to say that she just saw him, but another part wants to tell him the truth and say that she has been watching him throw the nuts over the balcony- surely hitting capitol citizens; but she sticks with the lie, knowing it would be safer. "No, I just came up here." She didn't move an inch yet; just staring him down.

He laughs. He _laughs. _He has the audacity to _laugh_ at her answer. She can feel the annoyance coursing through her veins. He has a smirk on that tan face of his. "Whatever you say, Twelve." He shifts in his seat a little bit, patting the empty seat. She feels her walls going up; her head is telling her to stay standing, show him that she isn't going to bend to all his whims and needs, but her heart is telling her to trust him and to take that seat.

"C'mon, Twelve, I'm not going to bite." He pats the seat once more to emphasize his point. She sighs and gives in, taking her seat on the hard balcony.

She looks over the dazzling city. "Why were you throwing the nuts over the edge? You know, you could hit a Capitol-citizen in the head," she informs him.

He laughs, and oh how that is a glorious sound, with a twinkle in his eyes. "I'm not going to hit any of them, not that I'm worried about them. There is a force field around the balcony, and I wouldn't be surprised if they were around all the windows, too. Look."

He demonstrates by throwing yet another nut over the edge. She looks as the nut falls and gets burned and sizzled to a crisp, and falls back to the floor. He sits back down with a crooked smile.

She was shocked. Why would they put a force field around the building? Apparently she voiced her thoughts, as he answers her. "They probably don't want a tribute to try and commit suicide before the games; I wouldn't put it past some of the lunatics they have sent into the games." A picture of Haymitch pops into her mind at the word 'lunatic' and she can't help but internally chuckle. She notes the undertone of malice in his words.

"You know, when I go into the Games, I still want to be me. If I die, I want die as myself. I want to still be me." His sudden words shock her, once again. She is at a loss of words.

"I-I can't afford to think like that," she stutters out, trying (and failing) to sound strong.

"Of course you can't," he shakes his head, his black hair flailing everywhere.

"So when did you start being an archer?" His sudden question makes her whip her head towards him, her intense stare directed at him. Who else outside of District 12 knows she is an archer? Is she in danger? Did she put her family in danger? He senses her discomfort at his question. "Don't worry; I only know you're an archer from the scars on your hands. The scars of an archer."

"And how would you know the scars of an archer? Not that I'm saying I am an archer."

He laughs again. "You're secret I safe with me. I promise. Anyway, when I'm at District 4, I hang out with Finnick a lot and he trains the Careers. I play around with them, but the Careers hate me because I'm not an actual Career, yet I beat them at swordplay. I see a lot of the archers have the same scars you do," he finishes, pointing at her. She instinctively looks at her scars.

They continue talking for a good while, and while Katniss doesn't want to admit it; she feels happy, for the first time since coming to the Capitol. She makes her trek back down to her room with a soft, warms smile put there by the boy from District 4.

**And done! Put any constructive criticisms in the box below! Also: if you have any PJO story that you want me to give feedback on, just put in the review box that you want me to read your story! I don't have enough fanfics to read lol. **

**Best Wishes toward the Internet,**

**-BF**


End file.
